


Soup & Storytime

by MightySSStrawberry



Series: Devil May Cry: Gates of Paradise [3]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Happy, Alternate Universe - Parents, Baby Nero (Devil May Cry), Bonding, Canon Era, Canon Universe, Child Nero (Devil May Cry), Childhood, Children, Comfort, Cute, Cute Ending, Cute Kids, Dad Vergil (Devil May Cry), Devil May Cry 3 Vergil, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Feel-good, Feelings, Feels, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Fluffyfest, Gentleness, Good, Good Father, Good Parent Vergil (Devil May Cry), Good Writing, Happy, Happy Ending, Home, Innocence, Kid Nero (Devil May Cry), Kissing, Love, Loving Marriage, Marriage, Married Characters, Married Couple, Married Life, Mentioned Nero's Mother (Devil May Cry), Mother-Son Relationship, Motherhood, Papa Vergil (Devil May Cry), Parent Vergil (Devil May Cry), Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, Post-Devil May Cry 3, Pre-Devil May Cry 4, Precious Nero, Precious Nero (Devil May Cry), Protective Nero (Devil May Cry), Protective Vergil (Devil May Cry), Protectiveness, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Smol Nero, Smol Nero (Devil May Cry), Soft Vergil (Devil May Cry), Sweet, Tenderness, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, Vergil (Devil May Cry) Deserves Happiness, Warm, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Worry, motivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26663986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MightySSStrawberry/pseuds/MightySSStrawberry
Summary: After finishing the painful, feelsy journey ofHeaven's High Bower💙my novella about Vergil/Nero's mother❤️ I needed FLUFF 🥰  🙏🏻 Please enjoy Vergil being a dad to his precious boy, who has done wonders softening his daddy's rough edges over the course of 4 years 😊
Relationships: Nero & Nero's Mother (Devil May Cry), Nero & Vergil (Devil May Cry), Nero's Mother & Vergil (Devil May Cry), Nero's Mother/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Series: Devil May Cry: Gates of Paradise [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939600
Comments: 16
Kudos: 30





	Soup & Storytime

**Author's Note:**

> My beta reader and official DMC fanfic artist, Chiharu-chin, has done it again! 💖💖 She surprised me with this ADORABLE digital art piece for this story! 😭🥰 I love it! ✨✨  
> 

Neither Vergil nor Nero liked zucchini. Vergil strategically avoided it and Nero flagrantly spat it out every time Miranda tried to feed it to him. So tonight she would hide it in soup, mixed in with many other savory flavors.  


As she was dicing tomatoes and waiting for the onions to sauté, Nero tottered into the kitchen with a book under one arm.  
“Mommy?”  


Miranda’s heart soared to hear her little boy’s voice. Pressing him to her breast still invoked joyful tears. Sometimes she woke in the night from a dark dream, compelled to check on him, to be absolutely certain that he was home and not in the arms of a stranger. It had been four years since Vergil returned, and every day she cherished him and Nero as if that day were all they had.  


“Yes, my little sweet?”  


Nero held up the book to her. “Can you read me a story?”  


Miranda smiled at him. “Not right now, but you can ask Daddy.”  


Nero stuck out his bottom lip. “He’s reading all by himself.”  


“I know he would much rather read to you.”  


Nero’s eyes widened, hopeful. “Really?”  


“Of course, my sweet.” She stirred the onions, wiped her hands on her apron, and then crouched down to her son. “Go ask him.”  


Nero looked down at his book, uncertain. “Um… He’s mad.”  


The apartment was exceptionally small. The living room and kitchen were almost the same room. Miranda only had to peek around the wall to see Vergil sitting on the couch. He had one arm across the back of it, one knee over the other, and he was scowling quite intensely at his book.  


Miranda smiled. “Oh, he’s not mad at all, Nero,” she assured him, running her hand over his white hair. “Daddy likes hard books. They make him think really hard. That’s all.”  


Nero’s expression relaxed. “Oh.” His clear sapphirine eyes melted his mother’s heart.  


She caressed his little cheek. “Go ask him.”  


A smile sparkled. “Okay, Mommy.”  


Miranda watched him approach Vergil, her heart fluttering.  


Nero put the book behind his back. He was not afraid of his father, only timid. Vergil was intimidating to all without trying. To all except her and Dante. Vergil had his private shy moments.  


“Daddy?”  


Vergil immediately lifted his attention from his book and gave all of it to his boy. The concentrated frown was washed away. “Yes, my son?”  


“Um…” He ground his little bare foot into the dirty carpet and locked eyes with his father. “Can you read me a story?”  


Vergil set aside his book, leaned on his knees, and opening welcoming hands. “Which one?”  


All the shyness fled away and Nero’s face lit up like a sunbeam. “This one!” He presented his father with his book, pushing it into his waiting hands.  


Vergil looked it over carefully.  


Miranda giggled quietly as her husband pretending to be unsure and nervous about their son’s choice.  


“This one? Are you sure?” Vergil raised both eyebrows.  


“I’m not scared!” Nero stood straighter and shoved his little fists to his hips. “I won’t get nightmares. I promise!”  


“Hmm…” Vergil stared at the book and rubbed his chin thoughtfully. “I might get nightmares, though.”  


Nero giggled. “That’s silly! Mommy says you fight monsters all the time at work!”  


Vergil grunted in agreement. “I have fought very scary monsters. Extra scary.”  


Nero’s mirth died. “Extra scary?”  


Vergil nodded.  


Nero puckered his lips, thinking. “Well, if you get scared I can help you! I wanna fight monsters too! I can protect you, Daddy!”  


A grand smile of paternal pride filled Vergil’s face and swelled in his heart. “That’s my boy.” He ran a hand over his son’s hair and down his cheek. “Thank you, Nero.”  


Nero beamed up at his father. “I love you, Daddy.”  


Vergil’s chest ached for all the right reasons. Happiness splintered his voice as he replied, “I love you too, Nero.”  


“Can we read now?” Nero bounced on his bare toes in anticipation.  


“Of course.” Vergil picked him up, set him in his lap, and then opened the book.  


“But!” Nero looked up at his father, worried. “If I do get nightmares, can I sleep in your bed?”  


Vergil nodded, smiling. “Of course you can.” He glanced toward the kitchen. His and Miranda’s gazes touched. “Mommy’s cuddles keep the nightmares away.” He gave her a knowing smile, full of love, playfulness, and one deep dimple.  


Miranda smiled back, blushing.  


“Mommy is good at cuddles.”  


Vergil’s gaze had yet to break away from his wife. “Yes she is.”  


Miranda blew him a kiss.  


“Read, Daddy!”  


“Very well.” He turned to the first page and cleared his throat. “Where the wild things are.”  


Half way through the story Nero sagged limp against his father’s chest, asleep. Vergil carefully plucked him up and nestled him down on the couch again. Then he removed his coat and laid it over his boy. He spent a moment with his hand on Nero’s back, feeling his son breathe steady and strong.  


“He fell asleep,” Vergil whispered to Miranda, coming into the kitchen.  


Miranda was stirring the soup. “He’s been so tired all the time, poor baby. He must be growing.” 

“He has plenty of that left to do.” Vergil ate a blueberry from the bowl she always kept out for him and Nero.  


“Sweet V?”  


“Hmm?”  


Miranda nibbled her lip, staring into the soup, contemplative. “Have you sensed anything… _changing_ in him yet?”  


Vergil stroked her back. “Not since he was an infant.”  


“Can we know when it…” Miranda did not like discussing the day Nero’s devil would inevitable wake.  


“Mine triggered when I was a child. Dante’s when he and I fought atop Temen-ni-gru.” He sighed. “There’s no way to determine exactly when it happens.”  


Miranda nodded, motherly concern wrinkling her brow. 

“I was alone when it happened to me.” Vergil touched her chin and their eyes met. “Nero will not be alone.”  


Miranda took his hand, her smile trembling. Vergil kissed her, tender and promising. 

“You’re a good father,” she whispered.  


“I’m trying to be,” he whispered back.  


She caressed his cheek. “Your motivation shows.”  


He grinned. Peering into the pot of soup, he sniffed, curious. His lip made a slight curl. “You put zucchini in it, didn’t you?”  


Miranda rolled her eyes, smirking. “I want my boys to be healthy.” She slid her hands up his bare arms, stroking his impressive biceps. “And _powerful_.”  


Vergil gave her that perilously playful grin again and pulled her closer. “Nothing is more powerful than love. I know that now.”

**Author's Note:**

>  _Where the Wild Things Are_ is quite famous in my land and a children's classic 😊  
> 


End file.
